


There's A Fire Between Us You're Filling In With Your Touch

by firetruckyeah



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Italian music RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, i feel so anxious about posting this, sorry if it's not good, this is my 1st smut guys, this ship is ruining me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: "Imagine person A lightly tracing “I love you” over and over again on person B’s back, assuming that person B is asleep. When person A is lying on their back, getting ready to sleep, person B moves closer and wraps their arms around person A, whispering softly, “I love you too.” Bonus if that’s the first time person A has ever declared their love for person B." i read this prompt on tumblr and i got this idea of Filippo doing it to Niccolò and then adding some smut to it, hope y'all gonna like it.





	There's A Fire Between Us You're Filling In With Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey kid i bet you thought you saw the last of me and my Nilippo, but here i am! This is my first smut too and i'd really like to have some feedback...so kudos and comments are even more appreciated! :)

The light traces Filippo makes on his back, thighs, arms, neck, anywhere Filippo could reach really, never failed to make Niccolò feel loved and wanted.   
He doesn’t understand why to be honest, maybe it’s just the fact Filippo is touching him, that Filippo is always thinking about him subconsciously or consciously, when Filippo was tracing lines into his skin over and over, Niccolò feels calm down and focused.

Filippo is currently doing it now, drawing lines into Niccolò’s thigh over the fabric of his jeans. Niccolò watches as Filippo’s hand moves with the lines, in a way it almost looks like letters…wait, the younger tilts his head to the side, watching the movement of Filippo’s hand more closely, he has a pattern, when he finishes it he restarts.

Niccolò eyes widens as he sees the shape of a U traced on his thigh, Filippo is writing something on his thigh! He looks up at Filippo, who is focused on reading something on his phone, he isn’t paying attention, so how? And what’s he writing?  
Niccolò focuses back on the movement of Filippo’s hand and the feeling of the letters being drawn on his thigh, concentrating on what the letters spells out.

U-T-I-F-U-L-B-E-A

Well that isn’t long enough to be a sentence and utifulbea isn’t a real word, Niccolò pursues his lips, he has to do this rather quickly before Filippo looses his interest in whatever he is looking at and stops. 

F-U-L-B-E-A-U-T-I

No, Niccolò needs to focus when Filippo starts the pattern again or he isn’t going to get anywhere, he watches Filippo trace the letters, looking for when the patterned finishes and starts  
B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L

Beautiful! Filippo is writing beautiful on his thigh! Niccolò’s head snaps to Filippo’s face again, but he is still not paying attention to him, so that means...he’s tracing...that word...into his thigh...without...oh fuck he’s fucking gone for this boy. He hears Filippo squeak in surprise at the suddenness of the kiss Niccolò comes forward to give him “what the hell that for?” Filippo asks afterwards, panting from the lack of air. Niccolò shakes his head, kissing Filippo again lightly, “nothing, i just felt like kissing my boyfriend.” Filippo smiles at him brightly and Niccolò interwines their fingers together, “oh okay”, he looks at Niccolò for a moment more, before going back to what he’s reading, Niccolò sighs happily and lays his head on Filippo’s shoulder, lightly kissing Filippo’s neck from time to time.

After that Niccolò starts to notice the patterns Filippo traces on his skin, each time a word is traced into whatever part the boy wants to pay attention to over and over and then again, he never felt this overwhelmed with adoration for Filippo before, the words are all so nice and most of the time, written on his skin while Filippo’s attention is somewhere else, he doesn’t know how Filippo has enough focus to trace the letters, but Niccolò is bursting with so much love for the other boy.  
The words Liam traces include sexy, pretty, adorable, lovely, mine, sunshine, and so many other words that makes Niccolò want to jump into Filippo and ride him until his thighs gave out. 

Like now for example.

“Fuck, Ni. So pretty on my cock. Take me so well.” Filippo groans, hands on Niccolò’s thighs. Niccolò arches his back, sinking down on Filippo a bit more, feeling himself stretch around the other boy, he rolls his hips forward, letting Filippo’s dick slip out a little before he rolls them back down and fills his hole with all of Filippo’s cock, Niccolò arches with a gasp at the feeling. “Fili” he moans. Niccolò squeezes his thighs, “come on my prince, ride me like I know you can.” Filippo says, one hand traveling up Niccolò’s thigh, passes his hip and waist up to his neck, the older noy pulls Niccolò down into a sloppy kiss, as the other moves his hips using the head of the bed as leverage to push back onto Filippo’s cock “shit Fili you feel so good, yourr-oh fuck yes. Fili” he yells as Filippo plants his feet on the bed, using it to push his hips up into Niccolò’s heat.

Niccolò changes his position, moving his hands to Filippo’s shoulder and pushing his ass back more, he feels so exposed and open, legs spread on either side of the boy, his own cock hard and bouncing with his movements, his hole stretched wide around the older. He loves this feeling, Filippo makes him feel like the words he traces on his skin.  
His thighs starts to burn form use, bouncing up and down on Filippo’s dick, Niccolò’s lips are parted letting out breathes and moans of pleasure as his prostate is hit with one particularly well timed thrust. “beautiful, Ni always.”  
“Fili fuck, fuck me, shit” Niccolò rambles, looking down at Filippo, groaning at the hungry look in the other’s eyes. “say it, s-say it again please.” Filippo looks confused for a moment, “beautiful?” he asks in the middle of a thrust, the younger nods frantically, laughing almost breathlessly “yes, say it again, fuck, please” Niccolò begs him. “Beautiful, Ni you are always so beautiful. Take my breath away every morning when i wake, and then again before I go to sleep” Fillippo murmurs stroking Niccolò’s cheek softly before moving that hand to Niccolò’s bouncing cock “perfect in every damn way” 

Niccolò feels so overwhelmed, feeling himself tearing up for the intensity of it, his heart feels too big in his chest, and his stomach feels warm, and he never felt so safe in his life. “F-Fili, I-I, Fili, fuck” he cries out, shaking with the force and the suddenness of his orgasm. se almost falls in Filippo’s lap, feeling emotionally and physically drained, he keeps moving his hips the best he can, though, wanting Filippo to feel as good as he did. Filippo groans not many seconds later, hands tightening on Niccolòs hips as he spills into the condom“so fucking beautiful” he says, with each thrust as he rides out the end of his orgasm.

Niccolò rolls off Filippo and flops on the other side of the bed panting hard and with a delighted smile on his lips, Filippo laughs getting up to throw away the condom and get something to clean Niccolò off. The younger smiles, stretching his limbs feeling the satisfying burn in his thighs. “Fili we should definitely do this more often” he says happily.  
Fillippo comes back a cloth in hand, and an amused smile on his face, “we do this every other day, Nico” Niccolò smiles at his boy “exactly, we should be fucking every day! It is a shame that your cock is not in my ass every day” Filippo laughs out loud, kissing the top of Niccolò’s head as he cleans the younger boy off “right…I don’t think my dick and sanity could take that Ni, you have such a nice ass and I already think about it all the time”

Niccolò rolls on his stomach, watching Filippo drop the cloth to the side and crawl over him to get to the other side of the bed “you’re lazy” he grunts as Filippo’s weight shifted off of him, the older pinches his side “my ass is quite dazzling though, and if I’m honest, I’ll probably need a break every hour or so for the sake of preserving its glory and my own sanity” he says, scooting closer to Filippo, “your dick drives me insane you know?” he says, playfully biting Filippo’s neck.  
Filippo laughs pushing Niccolò off of him, then drawing him back to him, Niccolò buries his face in the older’s neck and wraps his arms around him, Filippo kisses the top of his head starting to trace letters onto the skin of Niccolò’s back “I think that was a compliment” Niccolò’s nose nuzzles his neck “mmm, it definitely was.” Niccolò murmurs, starting to drift his focus to the letters being traced on his skin, he now has much more practice figuring out the words and the pattern so it doesn’t take long for him to decipher this one.

I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U

Niccolò’s breath hitches, heart starting to pick up speed, Filippo has never...was yep those were definitely the words, his heart flutters and a sudden smile broke out on his face as he moves to look up, Filippo gives him an amused look “what now?” the older man asked.  
Niccolò doesn’t answer right away, choosing to kiss Filippo deeply, tongue moving across the other’s bottom lip and his mouth, he moves closer to Filippo his hand cupping his cheek, tilting his head how he wanted to deepen his kisses, the kiss until Filippo is on his back one hand in Niccolò’s hair and the other on his waist, when he pulls away from the kiss Filippo looks a bit dazed “wow, emh, that was…wow” he mumbles incoherently.  
Niccolò strokes Filippo’s fringe to the side, waiting until the older’s blue eyes are more focused and his fingers tracing the same three words on his skin like they had done before.“I love you, too”.

 

 

 

.


End file.
